


It'll Probably Be Dangerous

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Category: UQ Holder!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kirie is such a tsundere I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Idiot cyborg,” she complains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Probably Be Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: chocolate-otokonoko  
> Feel free to drop me UQ Holder prompts there ^___^

“I wonder if Kuromaru is actually a boy or a girl,” Ikkuu says thoughtfully, making Kirie scowl.

“Does it matter?” she folds her arms across her chest.

“Not really.”

“Then why’d you bring it up!” Kirie is annoyed, as she always is these days. Touta Konoe is a strange existence indeed, stirring the whole Holder into complete disarray with his mere presence.

“Want to go see how their training is going?” he smiles and the scowl she sends his way would be enough to make any other man back off, but he’s pretty used to it by now.

“I don’t care how that… _incompetent_ is doing,” she turns her nose up. “Besides, it’ll probably be dangerous. I don’t feel like dying today.”

“Hai, hai,” he says lightly and returns to the book he’s been reading. After a few minutes of silence, he can literally feel Kirie vibrating with annoyance without even looking in her direction. Teasing her never gets boring.

“I’m going for a walk!” she gets up and stops off, not for a second fooling him. She’s going to spy on Touta and Kuromaru, it’s been her favourite pastime as of late. He follows her a moment later.

They’re in their usual training spot, behind the hot springs where it’s usually safe enough to go all out without hurting anyone or destroying too much. No one wants to get on Makabe-senpai’s bad side after all. The two youngest immortals in their ranks are fighting with enthusiasm, though a brawl with their bare fists might be a better description of this ‘training’. They’re practically rolling around in the dirt, but there are smiles on both their faces.

“What are you doing here,” Kirie hisses at him from her hiding spot. They haven’t noticed him yet and she drags him into the bushes with a surprising amount of strength. His mechanic body isn’t exactly light.

“I’m sure they’d let you watch or join in if you asked,” Ikkuu says, making himself comfortable. Kirie goes red on the face.

“S-shut up, it’s not like that.”

“Hm.”

Kirie punches him, but quickly withdraws her hand, wincing in pain. “Idiot cyborg,” she complains.

“Is that all you’ve got, Kuromaru?!” Touta shouts and all of a sudden he’s kicking up a sandstorm, using _shunpo_ as a makeshift attack. The ex-immortal hunter produces a sword from nowhere and slices through the incoming hail of sand and stones with ease.

“Looks like they’re getting serious,” Ikkuu smiles. His sensors are picking up a rush of _ki_ being released. Beside him, Kirie’s face lights up in excitement; only because she doesn’t know he’s watching.

Then something obviously goes wrong, because there’s an explosion and before he can really process what is happening, he finds himself curled over Kirie, defensive shield activating just before the visual feed from his eyes cuts out and his internal systems shut down.

When his backup power activates seconds later, he’s being rushed back to the mansion. Touta and Kuromaru are carrying him, both covered head to toe in dirt, blood and oil. The sound is cutting out, some of the microphones in his ears must be damaged. Kirie is saying something frantically, her face pale. She’s holding what appears to be his detached arm, wires torn and tangled.

“I … save point … stupid,” she’s obviously angry but marches on beside him. Then she visibly sighs, her face relaxing a little. She leads them to one of his usual mechanics, where Touta unceremoniously dumps his broken body. His vocal output isn’t working either, so he sits there quietly while he’s being slowly put together. Kirie seems to have calmed down. She’s glancing at him every other minute, alternatively worried and annoyed. It’d be almost cute, if he wasn’t certain she’d kill him and bring him back to life just to show him how stupid he’s being.

When he’s finally restored to somewhat working condition, it’s quite late and she’s fallen asleep leaning against one of the assembly machines. She’s grabbing onto his hand in a way that isn’t at all romantic, it would probably be rather painful if he was able to feel it.

“ _Just in case I need to reset_ ,” she mumbles in her sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
